The Second Problem
by Paprika012345
Summary: In which Sakura resolves her second potions issue. Sequal oneshot to Problems with Potions


A/N-There…this is the last little tidbit with the Problems with Potions plotline. If you're just reading this and you haven't read 'Problems with Potions', then you might still enjoy this story but some things might not make sense. Anyways, Read and Review!!!!

Disclaimer-Don't own

To say that Sakura was embarrassed to be leading the Kazekage (who kept adjusting 'his' clothes throughout the entire walk) through Konoha to Hokage tower was a bit embarrassing. Yes, it was not an abnormal sight but the fact that 'Gaara' had suddenly become so clingy…was.

"Sakura…" hissed 'Gaara' (who was, in fact Temari) "Do I look as…. imposing…as my brother does?" "You'd look more like me if you stopped fiddling with my clothes Temari," hissed Gaara from Sakura's other side (in Kankuro's body).

Sakura sighed and said, "If you guys keep talking, people who know you will realize that Temari's voice is coming out of Gaara's, Gaara's is coming out of Kankuro's and Kankuro's is coming out of Temari's. So, I suggest you all shut up. If it'll comfort you, Temari, discreetly take my hand." All three looked annoyed but could hear the truth behind Sakura's words so they, wisely, shut their mouth and Temari took Sakura's hand as suggested.

Sakura sighed, impatiently, and thought back to just after she had made that…. terrifying announcement

Flashback

"So…. I'm sorry, what did you say? I think Gaara has a little sand in his ear," to prove her point, Temari dug her brother's finger into his ear and twisted hard. Kankuro's façade winced and Gaara said, "That looks like it hurt…don't do that."

Kankuro looked down at his sister's body. "Wait…" Kankuro raised his hand partially and put them over his sister's upper torso area. "This means I have boobs now…."

"Touch them and die Kankuro," snarled his sister. Kankuro laughed, smiled and said "I have no idea how you carry this fan Temari, it's heavy. And don't worry…" he added hastily. "I have no desire to touch…. those…" Everyone gave him an odd look. "Jeeze…I do!!!! Just not my sister's!!!"

"Will you guys please knock it off? Look, this potion that you guys just took has an extremely easy antidote. I, however, don't have the ingredients. We need to go to Tsunade…. except…"

"What." A statement, not a question from 'Gaara' in Kankuro's body. "Well, you see, a couple weeks ago… I…severely botched a potion that was meant for a study session. Then I left the remains out accidentally when I had a party that night and Naruto mixed the potion from that night with the drink I was serving that night. To make a long story short, we wound up all turned into children and had to figure out what we were missing as children to turn back. it was actually a great experience because not only did basically, everyone get paired up but Neji and Tenten even got married…so yeah. My point is, I'm not sure how Tsunade's going to react to this…but it's not going to be good."

End Flashback

Turning left at Ichiraku, the group continued on, towards Hokage Tower.

In Ichiraku, two people sat. One, raven-haired was staring into his empty bowl, poking it with his chopsticks. The other, blonde, was devouring the stuff as if it Ichiraku had announced their closure. (They were, of course, Sasuke and Naruto.)

Sasuke, bored but having promised to wait for Naruto ("One more bowl Sasuke, then we'll go." "Dobe, you said that five bowls ago…") so he glanced outside to watch the people who passed by.

And was quite disturbed when he saw what appeared to be Sakura walking down the street with Gaara holding her hand in a grip that appeared possessive. That kinda ticked the Uchiha off…. seeing as how a few days after the Hyuuga wedding he had…. requested the pleasure of Sakura's company at an upscale Konoha restaurant. He, of course, assumed that Sakura would understand this was his way of making them boyfriend and girlfriend…without him actually having to say the words.

It was quite convenient actually. Except, somewhere along the line there must've been a _severe_ miscommunication. It was never Sasuke's intent to communicate the message that she should go out with the Kazekage.

This was a problem. "Naruto I can't wait anymore. Gotta go do something."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura stood in the shadow of Hokage tower, looking up. "This might be a problem. I have no doubt that Tsunade is going to be very mad when she sees this… Temari, let go of my hand so at first, at least, she thinks everything is normal. With any luck she'll have hit the Sake bottle last night and will have somewhat of a hangover today."

Unfortunately for Sakura, for this reason, or that, Tsunade hadn't been drinking the night previous. She didn't pick up on it right away but it didn't take long.

"Ah, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, good to have you in Konoha again…" said Tsunade, her back facing the door through which the four people had just stepped. "And Sakura, thanks for coming, I was meaning to ask you something."

They were fine so far…Sakura breathed a small sigh of relieve that, maybe, just maybe Tsunade wouldn't sense what was going on.

Then Tsunade turned around. Sakura winced slightly as her mentor's eyes visibly tightened slightly as she took in Kankuro's cooler than normal eyes, how Temari's posture seemed to be that of Kankuro when he was tense but still relaxed, and how Gaara's posture seemed to be that of a…girl's.

"Wh-what did you have to ask me Tsunade, and I'll leave you to talk to the emissaries from sand…"

"My question for you Sakura…." Tsunade narrowed her eyes, dangerously so, until she had naught but slits for eyes. "Where is your new potion that I assigned for you?"

"It's….ahh….in my fridge. At home…"

"Oh really…" Tsunade appeared to relax and smiled. Except Sakura knew that the smile her mentor put on? Really wasn't real.

Turning back to her desk, Tsunade picked something up…and threw a pen at 'Gaara'. A small slice appeared on the Kazekage's cheek…. the sand hadn't reacted. Sakura flinched as a drop of blood slid down 'Gaara's' cheek. Temari didn't know how to control the sand. Therefore she couldn't protect herself.

"So what happened this time Sakura?" asked the Fifth coolly before exploding. "THROW ANOTHER PARTY IN WHICH A POTION WAS THE MAIN BEVERAGE!!!!???"

"Now hold it Lady Hokage." Temari, in Gaara stepped forward. "This isn't her fault. My greedy little brother-more so Kankuro- was thirsty- they delved into Sakura's fridge without asking and picked out something. Sakura had her back turned or else I doubt she would've let them drink something like that."

This caused Tsunade to cool down somewhat. "So it was an accident…that wasn't Sakura's fault. Who's who then?" "Gaara's actually Temari, Temari is Kankuro and Kankuro is Gaara."

"Fine. I do have an antidote…however…. I think it'll be good training if Sakura brewed the potion."

Therefore, while Tsunade discussed policy with the sand ninja, Sakura toiled over a pot, making the antidote.

After the potion had been administered, Tsunade issued a decree. "After today, Haruno Sakura…you will only brew potions in the case of extreme emergency or under my direct supervision. Too much has happened… to let you try again."

Sakura gaped before closing her mouth and smiling ruefully. "I think I had that coming to me. I've got to go, I told Sasuke and Naruto I'd meet them for training. See you guys later and if you have any unnatural side effects from the antidote…go to Tsunade…I'm finished…"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura had walked all of three or four feet from the tower when Sasuke stepped out of the shadows. "Oh, hey Sasuke, I thought I was going to meet you at the training grounds?" "Hn. I saw you walking to Hokage tower and I thought I'd wait for you." "That's nice of you…. ano...but I need to go back to my house for a few minutes. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro kinda caught me by surprise. I have to change into my training clothes and I don't have many kunai on me."

"Hn," they continued on in silence, until they got into Sakura's apartment. Once inside, Sasuke made himself comfortable on the couch while Sakura changed. When she came out, her hair was neatly pinned back and…

Sasuke smirked. She was wearing her old training outfit, the one from their Genin and pre Genin days. "What?" she said defensively. "It's the only one that's clean." She lay a hand on the doorknob. "Let's go."

"Wait a second Sakura. Why were you walking hand in hand with Gaara earlier?"

Sakura smiled slightly and shook her head. Removing her hand from the handle, she turned around and arched an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Is that why you wanted to meet me instead of waiting at the training ground like you normally do?" When he didn't answer, she stepped forward, towards him. "Relax your jealous bone Sasuke. Here's how it was…."

And with that Sakura explained that yes, she had been holding Gaara's hand but it was really Temari, that the siblings had accidentally taken a potion of hers…and so on and so forth. By the time she was finished, she added, "So you have no reason to be jealous, it was innocent…" A sly smirk came over her face as she turned back to the door. "Why were you jealous anyways? It's not like we're going out?"

Sasuke started sputtering rather uncharacteristically. "What do you mean not going out? I've taken you out to that restaurant you love." "And what, that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend? Sasuke, you can't just assume that I'll think the way you do…" she paused. "What if I didn't know you at all and didn't know that that single date was your way of saying that you liked me?"

Sasuke relaxed. He should've known Sakura better than that… "I wouldn't have even asked someone who I didn't know that well out to dinner."

"I know that Sasuke. Let's go train."

"Hn."

A/N-There. Problems with Potions is now done. 'Dreaming' will come out next Friday. REVIEW!!!


End file.
